Temporal Diamond
by Water Labrador96
Summary: A retelling of Pokémon Diamond but with some changes and a few extra OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Journey Begins

 _"And while the cake bakes, we'll get started on our oran icing. You'll notice that as we mix in the oran juice, the icing starts to take on a nice dark blue color." *DING* "That's the timer. After pulling the cake from the oven you'll want to poke it with a toothpick. If it comes out clean then its done. Join us next week as we ice and decorate it. Same time, same place."_

As the credits started to roll I considered seeing if Professor How, Diced, Lizard Legion, or Poctures was on. Though I could turn on my Gamestation and play Pocture Wirlwind of Light, I pushed it aside as I instead decided to head outside and take a walk around Twinleaf Town. I slipped my black and grey sneakers, slipped on my black and green jacket, and stepped in the hallway and headed downstairs. "Hey Logan, Joseph came calling for you a little while ago. I don't know what it was about, but he said it was an emergency." my mom said as I reached the bottom of the stairs. "Okay mom, I'll be sure to head over and see him." I replied as I headed for the front door. My hand was on the door knob when mom spoke up. "Oh, yes! Logan! Make sure that you stay out of the tall grass, where wild Pokemon can attack you. It'd be fine if you had your own Pokemon, but since you don't..." "Don't worry mom, I'll be sure to stay out of the tall grass." As I stepped outside I promptly bumped into my mom's old partner Rhyperior. "Rhy." he said as he happily greeted me. Rhyperior had stayed here in Twinleaf Town with me and mom since I had been an infant and he was practically my best friend. "Hey buddy, just heading out for awhile." "Rhyperior." "I'll be back later." My walk through town was uneventful and I found myself briefly wondering when the day I became a Pokemon Trainer would arrive. When asked mom's told me that soon the day that Professor Rowan would visit Twinleaf Town would come soon.

I soon arrived at Joe's house, but before I could knock on the door, it swung open to reveal my dirty blond haired cousin who promptly ran into me. "Wow what the...? Oh hey Logan! Hey! I'm heading to the lake! You can come too, but be quick about it! Got it? If your late I'm fining you one million dollars if your late!" I had barely said okay when he started head for the way out of town, only to turn around and head back inside, muttering that he had forgotten something. I figured that I'd go ahead and head for Route 201 to wait for him. Minutes later, Joe arrived ready to head to the lake for whatever reason. "Hey did you see that news report on TV about the Red Gyarados?" I shook my head, which prompted him to continue. "I got to thinking that Lake Verity must have some cool Pokemon like that living in it right? Come on! Let's go check it out!" With Joe right behind me, I headed for Lake Verity I only half listened to Joe's chattering as we made the walk there. Before long we made it to the lake's entrance. "All right! To the lake! Let's find us a red Gyarados!" Joe proclaimed as we walked through. Once at the lake we took notice of two people near the lake's shore. One was an elderly man with a formal apperence, while the other was a girl about our age. "What's going on...?" Joe wondered outloud. "Professor, there isn't anything out of the ordinary on the other side, either!" the said. "Hmm... I may have been mistaken... Something appears to be different than it was before, but... Fine! It's enough that we have seen the lake. Dawn, we're leaving." The girl turned to face the man as she replied. "Professor, how are you enjoying being back in Sinnoh? After being away for four years, it must be exciting again?" "...Hm. There is one thing I can say. There are many rare kinds of Pokemon in Sinnoh. The region should serve us very well in regard to our studies." The duo then started our way, clearing preparing to leave. "Excuse me. Let us pass, please." the man identified as Professor said. The two of us stepped aside, allowing them to pass, with the professor going first. "I beg your pardon... We'll be on our way." the girl said before leaving. "What was that all about?" Joe remarked. "Those two..." He turned toward the lake and seemed to notice something. "Huh? Hey Logan! Let's go check that out!" I looked toward the lake shore and saw that they had left a briefcase behind, the only problew was that it was in the middle of some tall grass. "Joe wait! We're not suppose to go into tall grass without a Pokemon!." I warned. "No problem!" he assured. "We'll be in and out before any wild Pokemon can come out." I didn't feel very sure, but regardless I followed him to the shore. "It's... A briefcase? Seems those people forgot it here, but what are we supposed to do with it?" "We could take it back to them." I offered. "Sure, but who are they? I think I heard the girl say professor..." But before we could do anything else, a pair of starlys came rushing out out the treeline. "Waaah! Pokemon?!" Joe exclaimed. "What do we do?!" I wasn't sure, while could try and run they most likely would chase after us. At that moment I bumped into the briefcase while dodging a diving peck from a starly, which popped open to reveil not only a handful of papers, but also three Poke Balls.

"Hey, look! Poke Balls! We could use these to battle them! Eh...? Which one do you want?" I quickly grabbed the Poke Ball with a leaf emblazed on it. Ball in hand I turned toward one of the starlys and tossed it. The Poke Ball burst open to revel a green and brown colored turtle with a stem on its head with two leaves growing from it. It was a Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon. He seemed a bit confused for a moment as to where he was, but Turtwig quickly took notice of the attacking Starly and prepared to fight. "Turtwig, use Tackle!" I called out. The plant turtle Pokemon rushed forward and slammed into the opposing bird. Starly countered with Growl, lowering Turtwig's attack a bit. "Turtwig, Tackle again!" Turtwig slammed into Starly once again, who use Growl again. It seemed to be on its last legs however so this would be the fight ending move. "Turtwig, Tackle one last time!" And with that, the starly was defeated. I returned Turtwig to his ball and turned to see that Joe had beaten his starly as well. "Aww man! Your turtwig totally rocked!" he exclaimed. "But my chimchar was way tougher than yours!" 'Is that why he made me choose first?' I wondered. "But the thing is that they were those people's Pokemon though..." "Oh crap, you're right, but we didn't have a choice." I replied. "You don't think that they'll mind do you?" At that moment the girl from earlier showed up. "Phew! There it is. The professor would have been furious if I'd lost his briefcase." She turned to us and noticed the Poke Balls in our hands. "Huh? Oh, no! Did you... Did you use the Pokemon in here?" she asked as she held the briefcase. I gave a guilty nod to her. "You did?! Oh, my gosh! What's the professor going to say...?... This is not good... I'll take the briefcase for now." And with that she left. "So, what was that about?" "I don't know Joe, but we should get out of here before we get attacked by another wild Pokemon." "Good idea let's go.'

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! If there's anything I need to fix, then let me know. In any case in the next chapter we'll be seeing our first OC whose journey will follow Logan and Joe's, kinda acting as a third rival. Anyway see you all in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk back from Lake Verity was quiet and somewhat slow paced. Like Joe, I wanted to spend some more time with the Pokemon I used at the lake. We soon reached the crossroads that led back home when we saw the same girl and man from the lake. "Is...is that old guy staring at us?" I heard Joe ask. The professor approched us and studied us closely. "Hmm... I heard from Dawn that you used our Pokemon?" he asked. I gave a slow nod in responce. "Let me see them, please." We handed him the Pokeballs containing the two we had chosen. "Hmm... Turtwig and Chimchar..." An uncomfortable silence fell over the area as he seemed deep in thought and I was worried that we were going to end up in some serious trouble. Thankfully, the silence was broken when the professor spoke again. "I see... That's how it is..." Surprisingly enough he handed us back the Pokeballs before turning to face the girl he had called Dawn. "Dawn! I'm going back to my lab!" And with that he headed of in the direction of Sandgem Town. "Right um... Professor, please wait for me!" Dawn called out after him before turning to us. "I think you two should visit our lab later. Okay, see you!" Moments after she left, Joe spoke up. "What was all that about? I mean, if he was angry he could've just yelled at us, or something... And didn't he want their Pokemon back?" "I don't know Joe, but in any case we should probally get back home." "Good idea Logan."

Once home I related the tale of what happend at the lake to my mom and Rhyperior. "I can't believed that happend to you." she said once I had finished. "Rhyper." Rhyperior replied in agreement. "I'm glad that both you and Joseph made it through unharmed. The professor you mentioned would be Professor Rowan of Sandgem Town. As you might know, he's well known for his studies on Pokemon, but he can be a bit intimidating. In any case Logan, I think you should visit his lab in Sandgem Town, and explain your reason for using his Pokemon. I'm sure he'll understand so don't worry!" "Okay mom, I'll be sure to do that." I replied. "Good luck, honey and be careful!" she called as I headed out the door with Rhyperior doing the same. With that I left Twinleaf Town and stepped back onto Route 201, where I released Turtwig from his Pokeball. "Turtwig?" he asked, looking up at me. "We're going to be heading to the professor's lab, I figured that you'd want to spend some time outside of your ball on the way there." I explained. "Twig!" he happily remarked. And on that note, we set off for Sandgem Town. We ended up having to walk through some tall grass to get there, battling the bidoof, and starly that appeared before us, but some well placed Tackles and we were on our way once again. We ended up running into a woman who said she worked at the Pokemart in Sandgem and explained how a Pokemon's health was measured in Health Points or HP and to use a Potion if a Pokemon's health got too low. In any case we managed to make the final push Sandgem Town, where the same girl that had been with the professor was waiting to lead me to the lab. "Oh! There you are! Please, come with me! The professor is waiting!" We made the short stroll over to the lab, but before we could head inside the door opened to reveal another girl coming out. She had dark brown hair which was combed over her right eye, her visible left eye was a dark blue color, she wore a yellow t-shirt, over it was an orange and black trimed jacket, blue jeans which ended about halfway down her shin, a pair of brown and grey laced hiking boots were apon her feet and draped over her shoulder was a dark grey bag. "Oh hey! You must be the other kid from Twinleaf Town that the professor mentioned. The name's Lilly." "Logan. Nice to meet you." "Thanks. Anyway, I better get going. Hope to see you again Logan!" she replied before running off. "Who was she?" I asked. "That was Lilly Watercress. She's from Pastoria City, her father helped arange for her to become a trainer, though we weren't expecting her to come all the way here to Sandgem." "Huh." "In any case we should go ahead and head inside."

Soon I found myself standing before the professor. "Finally, you've come. Logan, was it?" I nodded. "Let me see your Pokemon again." Turtwig stepped forward, giving a happy 'Twig' to him. "Hmm... I see... This Pokemon seems to be rather happy. All righty then! I'll give you that turtwig to you as a gift. Now that it's yours would you like to give it a nickname?" I thought about it for a few moments before finally deciding what it would be. "I would, and it will be Sycamore." "Twig!" Turtwig exclaimed, clearly liking the name. "Your friend Joseph told me what happend at the lake. I heard that you had battled very well, dispite it being your first time. Like your mother, I can see a growing bond between you and that turtwig, though it is still young. Which is why I would like to entrust it to you. Now we shall move on to the main topic. There is something I would like you to do for me. My name is Rowan and I study Pokemon. First of all, I want to know exactly what kinds of Pokemon live in the Sinnoh region. In order to do so, it's necessary that you us a Pokedex to collect the data. Which is what I wish to ask of you. Will you record the data on the Pokemon of Sinnoh for me?" "I will." "Excellent. So here you are." I accepted the red and black semi-rectangular object from him. "That Pokedex is a very high-tech device. It will automatically record data on every kind of Pokemon that you encounter. Logan, I ask that you go everywhere and meet every kind of Pokemon in this region!"

A/N: And that everyone is Chapter 2. We'll be seeing more of Lilly throughout Logan's journey. I'd also like to add that I ended up getting the idea to do a similar novelization-like fic with other Pokemon games I have. I probally won't start until I've finished Temporal Diamond, but I don't know. As for why I chose Diamond for the basis, It was my first offical Pokemon game. I had a cousin who had a copy of Leafgreen that I'd play when I had the chance, but when I got a DS Lite, Diamond was the first game I ended up getting for it. In any case as for other games I would do, I wouldn't mind getting some feedback on which one. Games I would do for Pokemon are Soulsilver, White, White 2, Y, Alpha Sapphire, Moon, Ultra Moon, Mystery Dungeon Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Darkness, Gates to Infinity, Super Mystery Dungeon, and Ranger Shadows of Almia. Other games would include Everoasis, Animal Crossing New Leaf, Mass Effect 1,2,3 & Andromeda, Skyrim, and Fallout 3,4,NV. Then again I'm most likely getting ahead of myself. Anyway see you in the next chapter.


End file.
